Over the years, there has been a multitude of air driven sound inventions, resulting in a great variety of unusual sounds. Some of these inventions have been specifically designed to entertain and amuse the users of these devices.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,756 issued to Barthold discloses an AIR DRIVEN SOUND GENERATING TOY USING MALLEABLE MATERIAL. The sound generating toy has a bellows used for producing a flow of pressurized air through a curved tube containing a malleable material. The air is forced past the malleable material causing an entertaining sound.
Despite the advances provided by the above-noted devices, a continuing need exists for better sound producing devices.